


Ivy's Island Vacation

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [20]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Consensual, Consensual Snuff, F/F, Futa/Futa, Futanari, Guro, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Ivy gives in to her masochistic desires as she has a bunch of futa friends remove her limbs and her head - living on after her beheading for some time thanks to a potion she had created.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ivy's Island Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185855

Setsuka stepped off the boat that she and Taki were riding. The ninja didn’t provide too much of an explanation, where they were going - just that other women they were familiar with would also be there, and that it’d prove immensely enjoyable. With how devoted Taki was to her duties, she wouldn’t take her for someone to care that much for the carnal pleasures… But then again, the girl’s tight, pink bodysuit showed off so much of her body… Even now, taking a glance behind her, she was able to see the girl’s giant tits clearly - wow, were her nipples erect already? Or was she just seeing things? Setsuka’s gaze shifted downwards - going past Taki’s well-pronounced abs - only to see the girl’s raging boner. Taki’s been waiting for this an entire year - and she was incredibly aroused to finally arrive.

“It’s rude to stare… Well, unless you want to feel it!”

Taki’s voice told her that the ninja was aware of where she was looking at - causing Setsuka to turn her head back to the front. She should have expected that Taki would notice… The two just walked across the pier - Setsuka’s eyes growing wide as she recognized what stood at the end of it. Twin poles, and on top of each… The head of one of the Alexandra sisters’ was impaled. So this was where Sophitia and Cassandra had gone… No one had seen either of the sisters for the last year. But if Taki was aware of this, then was she also the one who killed them? Setsuka’s hand went towards her parasol, grasping the handle of the weapon hidden within it - to an unamused comment by Taki.

“They wanted this. The others should be waiting up ahead.”

As she explained it, Taki walked past Setsuka - who carefully watched her every move. Because of it, she also got to watch as Taki grabbed Sophitia’s head by her ponytail and took it off the pole - and promptly lowered it to her crotch. Pulling the front of her bodysuit open, she immediately forced the head onahole onto her shaft - her dick sliding up the Greek’s throat and into her mouth. Even after a year, her magic and Ivy’s alchemy kept them preserved perfectly - the head still a soft, warm cocksleeve. Taki couldn’t help but moan as more of her cock disappeared inside Sophitia’s head - only for the tip to reappear a moment later as it slipped from in between the dead girl’s lips. Taki pumped the head up and down her prick a few more times - before looking up at Setsuka.

“Feel free to take the other one.”

Taki added as she began to walk ahead - making her way towards the house where she, Ivy, Seong Mi-na and the Alexandra sisters had spent an extremely eventful weekend a year back. She kept stroking herself off with her incredible fucktoy as she walked - and before she even made it to the house, she had reached her first climax of the trip.

Setsuka had trouble believing what she heard and saw. Taki was inviting her to take Cassandra’s head as a fucktoy? But t-that, that… She tried to reason with herself why she should refuse. A glance over her shoulder showed that the boat was still there. She could still back out… And do nothing with the vile activities Taki and the others had planned. However, her cock was telling her how she really felt about it. The powerful erection brought out by Taki’s actions was proof that she wanted to take part in it. She tried telling herself that it was just out of curiosity, that she was just doing it to try out, how that would feel - but deep down she knew that pleasure was the main motivation. 

Taking Cassandra’s head, Setsuka freed her own erection - and forced it in between the dead woman’s lips. Her mouth was just as wet and slippery as any other girl she had facefucked. But somehow the fact that she was fucking a dead girl’s mouth was an incredible turn-on… Setsuka achieving her first climax on the island in the same way Taki did as her semen sprayed all over Cassandra’s face - the girl arriving at the house while in the afterglow of an amazing climax.

What she saw inside dispelled any doubts that this trip would be anything more than complete debauchery. Ivy and Seong Mi-na were already there, having long disposed of their clothes. Along with them, there also were two headless corpses - each of them with a still-erect dick. Ivy was pounding the neck stump of one of them - Taki climbing on top of that corpse and taking its cock up her ass. Mi-na had been abusing the other corpse - pulling her cum-dripping shaft out of its asshole, more of her spunk leaking out of its anus.

“Ah, Setsuka. Good to see you - I always knew you were a slut.”

Ivy commented as she saw her enter, thrusting her dick further down Cassandra’s esophagus. Setsuka scowled at the comment, wanting to refuse - but facts were, she was only there because she wanted to feel good. She didn’t reply, just headed in - only for Mi-Na to walk up to her.

“Dibs on breaking the newbie!”

She called out while walking past Setsuka and slapping her butt with her dick - her hands quickly opening her robes and pulling them down. Somehow, Setsuka found herself not resisting at all - her ass quickly stuffed with the cock of the naginata-wielding girl.

***

“So they really didn’t regret it at a~aaaall?”

Setsuka asked a few hours later as she blew her seed all over Ivy’s face - groaning heavily in the midst of her climax. The four living girls had all been thoroughly enjoying each other’s bodies - as well as the two well-preserved corpses. Setsuka blew her load with no restraint into both of the corpses, as well as the three living girls - while also taking many pricks up her ass and sucking the other girls off. Her status as the newcomer forced her into Ivy grinned in satisfaction as Setsuka’s dick twitched hard in her hand - pumping her fingers up and down it some more as more of Setsuka’s spunk ran down it.

“Nope! It was Cassandra’s idea, but they both got really into it.”  
Ivy replied, with Mi-Na following up:  
“Oh, you should have seen it! Sophitia jizzed so hard as my cock plunged into her soft, warm brains! And she kept moaning like a brainless whore… Which she was, I suppose.”

The Korean girl laughed as she said it, her cock stuck inside the Greek’s hollowed-out skull once more. Ivy nodded, before chiming in:

“Yeah, and Cassandra came hard all over her sister’s cute face. Their dying climaxes were both incredibly messy - guess that runs in their family.”

As she spoke, Ivy wrapped her fingers around Setsuka’s balls, digging her nails into the cum-producing sacks and causing a shiver to go through the black-haired girl.

“So? Liking what you’ve seen so far?”

She asked in a sultry tone while massaging Setsuka’s scrotum - and she found herself nodding heavily, unable to speak.

“Good. Then we’re all ready for the main event. This year, it’ll be me who dies here!”

Ivy announced gleefully - Mi-Na glaring at her.

“Beating me out yet again~ Well, I’ll just have to be the next one dying.”

Taki didn’t speak, the ninja just smiling at Ivy’s declaration. She knew this was how things were going to play out… And she was just fine taking the back seat for now. Like this, she’d get to enjoy watching them both die - she was in no rush for that final dying climax herself. Setsuka just looked at Ivy in confusion. Fucking corpses and listening about how they died was one thing… But Ivy was going to die now? Really? In front of her? For a moment, her head was filled with second thoughts. However, Ivy’s grasp on her nutsack and the steady movement of her fingers eased her into accepting that.

Letting go of Setsuka, Ivy stood up - and set off for a moment. Going into another room, she reached into her sacks - and fished out a potion she had made specifically for this.

Returning to the main room, the alchemist showed the potion to everyone.

“This is, by far, my greatest creation. This little thing will let me live - even after you three chop my head off. Haven’t tested it myself, but my lab rats would live on for around three to four days. And even after that, it’ll ensure not only that my body will always stay fresh - but keep it all lively, too. My tongue will still respond to your cocks; My ass will clench down on your dicks; My cock will harden, and instinctively start thrusting into whatever you give it. Before we begin -”  
Ivy turned towards Taki  
“- I leave my lab to you, Taki. I think you’ll all find my alchemy quite useful - it’d be a waste if my grand concoctions laid unused.”  
Taki gave her a curt nod, signalling that she wouldn’t waste that knowledge.

“And now~ The main event!”

Ivy uncorked her bottle, then stuck it into her mouth. Tilting it over, she drank it all - sucking on the bottle to make sure none of it was left. It left a bitter taste on her tongue - mixing in with the salty aftertaste of semen that was still on her lips. Immediately, she felt a wave of energy washing over her body. It wasn’t the first time Ivy had drunk one of her self-made mixtures - but she knew this would be the last one. To make things even more entertaining, she had added the most potent aphrodisiac she had to the bottle, too - her dick already showing the effects of it. It was even harder than before - and somehow, it seemed bigger than earlier - both in girth and length. Just touching it with one finger caused her to groan in arousal - the clear wave of pleasure that she felt almost overwhelming.

Despite that, and barely containing her urge to fap, Ivy collected herself together. There was one more thing she needed to say - she needed to explain how her friends should kill her! And then… She moaned again at the very thought. Then, she’d be able to fully give in to the pleasure - to ride out what would be the best orgasms of her life as its culmination.

“It’s simple, really. I want you three to chop my limbs off~ But leave me with pieces of them still attached. Afterwards, just whack my head off! I’ve always wanted to suck myself off, too. You three better let me do that!”

The three girls needed a moment to grab their weapons each - Mi-Na her naginata, Taki her kodachi, and Setsuka her sword. All three of them had weapons perfect for slicing - exactly what they needed to fulfill Ivy’s wishes. 

Ivy moved one hand towards her cock, stroking herself off. Each time her hand moved down she moaned, her entire body filling with pleasure. Her precum leaked from the tip of her cock, smearing down her hand and dribbling onto the ground below. The precum on her hand mixed in with the semen she had managed to coax out of Setsuka - their seed joining together in allowing her to masturbate even more effectively. And as if just pumping her hand down her cock wasn’t pleasurable enough, she could also see the sharp implements each other girl had. Wondering which of them would be the one to sink into her flesh pushed her far beyond the usual pleasure her self-made aphrodisiacs usually provided - the alchemist drooling in excitement as her mouth kept opening to voice her arousal. She slumped down a little, her knees bucking against one another, as the pleasure continued to pulse through her body - having a hard time even standing upright because of how good she felt.

Mi-Na took the lead with attacking Ivy - her weapon allowed her to strike from a longer distance than the others. Spinning while taking a few steps forward - her erect cock swinging around and slinging some semen around from its tip - she struck at Ivy with a large swing. Her weapon carried all the force of the turn within it - paired with its sharpness it easily cut through the alchemist’s skin, flesh and bone. Cutting through her leg just above her knee, it easily sliced through her femur - separating the lower half of her leg away from her body.

The moment the blade slid into her skin, Ivy came - her cock throbbing hard as rich streaks of semen shoot out from the tip of it. The cum squirting from her cock was mirrored by the blood gushing from the cut in her leg - the stump of that limb bleeding profusely. It was already hard for Ivy to keep her balance even on two legs - and so, as her lower leg fell down, the silver-haired woman, too, came crashing down. Her face was twisted with the expression of pure pleasure - happy tears flowing from her eyes as she howled in pleasure. The orgasmic release caused her entire body to shudder as she fell down - her hips bucking against the air.

Mi-Na wasn’t just going to let her fall, though. Catching Ivy’s collapsing form, she dragged her into a sit. Right on her lap. And then rammed her own fat dick up Ivy’s tight asshole. Ivy moaned out yet again as her ass was taken, her body starting to spasm some more as she kept riding her climax out. Mi-Na just slammed her dick into the alchemist’s ass as hard as she could - the tight hole squeezing her cock perfectly and bringing them both even more pleasure.

Taki and Setsuka watched the pair of dickgirls start getting it on - each of them holding their weapon at the ready. Attacking Ivy right now could have been pleasurable - but they both recognized that waiting would be even better. As Ivy’s breathing began to normalize - the shivers in her body slowing down as she began stroking herself off again - the two sword-wielding girls nodded at one another.

Each of them attacked one of Ivy’s arms. Their swords slashed cleanly through her flesh, separating each of the woman’s arms right over her elbows. One arm fell off right away to a torrent of blood - the other one tightened its grip on her shaft. Her fingers latched onto her prick, their stronger grasp pushing her over the edge of another release - which the synchronized amputation of both of her arms had already brought her to. Her cock spasmed hard in her hand as she came yet again - her body forced into the strain of yet another climax right as one had just finished. Her potion had provided her body with the capabilities for just that and more - but her brain itself wasn’t ready for the torrent of pleasure she had been consumed by. 

Her eyes glazed over momentarily, rolling up to the back of her head as she lost control over her body. Her mouth slipped free once more, letting out a long, continued moan. Her tongue slipped free, Ivy drooling all over herself - her drool splattering onto her breasts. The stumps of her arms began flailing around wildly - her surviving leg also starting to jerk and kick. In their random moves, both of her arms managed to slam into her boobs - bleeding all over her chest and giving her bountiful titmeat a lovely coat of red.

Ivy being overwhelmed by pleasure was no reason for the other girls to slow down at all. Mi-na kept thrusting her cock into Ivy’s anus, which continued to squeeze her erection hard - trying its best to drain out a release from her balls. Eventually, they’d swell, before starting to unload their contents straight into the alchemist’s bowels - but Ivy was too far gone to even notice. However, even after cumming, Mi-Na just kept her cock inside Ivy - whatever else was going to happen to the silver-haired girl, she wanted to feel Ivy’s reaction to it with her cock.

Setsuka shifted around and sat down on top of Ivy’s crotch - working her ass right on top of Ivy’s still-erect shaft. Even with two climaxes, it was still standing strong - the potion Ivy drank potent enough. After moving the cut-off part of Ivy’s arm out of the way, Setsuka took her dick into her own ass - wiggling her butt around to let it get deeper more easily. She groaned as Ivy’s tool entered deep into her ass - one of her hands working its way towards her cock and starting on getting her off with some strong jerks.

Taki stroked her cock as she approached the upper part of Ivy’s body. Her lower half had its fun bits used, but the gaping hole of Ivy’s mouth was still free. She shoved her cock right inside it. With how wide her mouth was open, Ivy’s was granting her perfect access to her throat - the hefty dose of drool doing wonders for lubrication. Ivy’s tongue twitched against her shaft, licking it instinctively as Taki kept fucking her face - but with no actual intentional actions from the pleasure-broken woman.

Setsuka’s happy bounces on Ivy’s dick peaked with her using her sword to slice off Ivy’s remaining leg - the limb leaving out some final, powerful kicks as her toes opened-up and closed. The pain was enough to force Ivy to cum yet again - the alchemist shooting her warm spunk into Setsuka’s bowels. That sensation was enough to make her cum, in turn - her own cock shooting out spurt after spurt just as she received Ivy’s inside her. Via her actions, Ivy was finally reduced to being just a quad amputee - and a fucktoy for the other three.

Still, as the pleasure of her third pain-induced orgasm began to wear out, Ivy herself began regaining control of her body. She was still shivering in pleasure, and she was still as hard as ever - but at the very least she was once again able to form coherent thoughts. The cock in her ass and another one in her mouth were nothing but pleasurable - and the warm dicksleeve in the form of Setsuka’s ass kept giving her pleasure from her erection, too. With her limbs gone, it brought any agency she could ever have to an end. Now, she was entirely on her three friends’ mercy - Ivy finding out she enjoyed this helplessness, too. She just wrapped her lips around Taki’s cock, sucking the ninja off as she kept fucking her face - enjoying the suffocation brought by Taki’s cock filling her neck.

Finally, Taki came - most of her semen sent straight into Ivy’s stomach. Ivy gladly drank it all up - opening her mouth eagerly and presenting it as a target for Taki to send her final spurts at as the ninja pulled out. In truth, Taki was giving her a moment to say her final words - which Ivy wasted to present her mouth as a perfect cum dumpster.

Then, Taki swung her sword - its blade moving so fast it was invisible to the eye. In the hazy state of her mind, Ivy had completely missed it. She only realized it had happened as she realized she could no longer feel the rest of her body. The pain exploding in her neck was another sign of that - blood fountaining from the stump of her neck as her head began to slide off her shoulders.

The beheading was the trigger for two more climaxes. Mi-Na came hard into Ivy’s ass as it began clenching down on her cock. With no more nerve impulses from Ivy’s brain, her body went completely haywire - and the muscles squeezing Mi-Na’s cock . The pain from the final slice was enough to make Ivy’s headless form cum, too - her body starting to heavily shudder as it was squeezed between Mi’na and Setsuka. Setsuka was given the pleasant sensation of a sticky cum discharge entering her ass - the girl glad to have taken it. What she wasn’t glad about, though, was that she had missed the moment of the beheading - as her position had her facing away from Ivy’s head. But even if that was still the case, she still got to feel Ivy’s deathlike spasms - and that feeling was more than enough.

Ivy’s corpse leaned back against Mi-Na as it went limp - the korean girl finally ripping her cock out of her ass. Getting out from below her, she let Ivy’s limbless, headless form collapse. She put her cock back inside her ‘corpse’ right afterwards, though. She stuck her cock inside the stump of Ivy’s neck - the prior-untouched hole providing her with the satisfaction of being the first one ever to take it. The slimy depths of Ivy’s gullet made it as fuckable an orifice as any other - which Mi-Na took advantage of.

Ivy’s head was caught by Taki - the ninja holding it over her corpse and giving Ivy a look at her twitching, headless body. The sensation was so surreal… To see her own sultry body be abused by others, in such a damaged state… And with no connection to it at all. All the orgasmic pleasure she had felt before was severed along with her spine - Ivy no longer able to feel it. She still had her memories of them, sure… But they could never compare to the real thing. With her neck cut, she could no longer even speak - just some wet splatters making it past her lips when she tried to. She just hoped that her killers would remember her final request - which, luckily for her, they did. 

Setsuka slid herself off Ivy’s cock before turning around on the spot and pulling her head out of Taki’s hands. Bending over, she lowered Ivy’s head towards the alchemist’s cock. Ivy stuck her tongue out as it touched her still-hard cock. She wrapped it around her shaft - getting to taste all the cum it had shot out ever since the other three started butchering her. Her own semen tasted the same as ever - the alchemist had used it for a few potions in the past. However, the way she got to feel it now was so outlandish, Ivy just couldn’t get enough of it. She licked it all off the sides of her cock - and happily slurped down on her dick, sucking on it to siphon all the semen still within it, as Setsuka lowered her head onto it.

The sensation of tasting her dick soon turned into the familiar sensation of having a cock be stuck inside her mouth. She could no longer feel any pleasure from her cock - but the way it throbbed within it was unmistakable. She could easily imagine how good that would feel… And regretting she wouldn’t get to feel her next climax even more. Having her cock pop out from her neck was incredibly weird, sure - but the novelty made it incredibly interesting, too. Ivy sucked on her cock hard, licking away at whatever parts of it she could reach with her tongue - pleasuring her own dick in a way she had never tried before. Before long, she felt her erection tense up - and straighten up as more cum began to shoot out of it. After the first splash covered the back of her head, Setsuka pulled her up on her prick - letting Ivy taste more of her own semen as it filled her mouth. For the final squirts, she pulled her off her cock completely - Ivy’s face splattered with her own semen that mixed with Taki’s.

The three living girls continued with their orgy for hours - and what eventually turned into days. Ivy’s potion left her body ready for all kinds of usage - and no matter how many times it’d cum, her cock would always stay hard. It would also stay warm, and would still instinctively act against anyone who tried using it. Her hips would still grind against anyone ramming her ass, her cock would still thrust into the asshole, mouth, or hand of whoever was trying to make it cum. Ivy’s head stayed conscious throughout those hours of perverted pleasure - sucking each of the three living girls, as well as her own cock, on multiple occasions. And even when she wasn’t in use, she still got to enjoy herself - just watching her own corpse be the target of the delicious dicks of her three lovely friends proved infinitely entertaining. 

However, Ivy’s potion wouldn’t keep her head alive forever. Her final thoughts expressed nothing but regret, that she couldn’t repeat the process. The agony that came with being cut to pieces put her through the most pleasurable moments of her life - an experience that she would have loved to repeat. She didn’t, though - and, as her potion’s effects had run out Ivy’s gaze went blank forever.

The others took some time noticing that their friend was now dead - but none of them minded. Even Sestuka, who thought she’d have been disgusted by all this before, was now happy to just ram her cock into whatever free hole Ivy’s body still had - or one of the holes of her living friends. Not that Ivy’s head being alive even mattered that much in the long run. Her torso was still acting on its instincts, even after Ivy passed on - her potion had made sure of that. It’d stay as an animated, responsive multiple-use onahole forever - and grant the three living girls countless more climaxes. By the time their week on the island had come to an end, Ivy’s torso had taken gallons of semen - the white liquid dripping out of all of her holes. 

As the time came for Taki, Seong Mi-Na and Setsuka to part ways, Ivy’s head was added to the trophy line alongside Sophitia and Cassandra. Each of the three living girls got one of the corpses for their own enjoyment to keep for the entire year. Taki would take Ivy’s as she ventured to the alchemist’s lab to get herself familiar with all the amazing creations that the alchemist had made - and make sure she’d be able to recreate the potion Ivy had drunk, and hopefully refine it as well. Sophitia’s corpse went to Mi-Na - the Korean girl getting the corpse she had created a year ago all to herself. Setsuka was left with Cassandra’s body - and she knew it’d keep her company on many long nights. As they left the island, Mi-Na’s declaration from before Ivy’s death began to ring in their ears - all three of them knowing that it’d come true when they would next meet.


End file.
